


Caught in the spiders web

by Lola_thebest1738



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Caline Bustier Bashing, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_thebest1738/pseuds/Lola_thebest1738
Summary: Marinette has had enough of her classmates and her hestitance. So she uses the foreign exchange program to her advantage of having a new friend and finally putting a stop to Lila's lies. While maybe falling out and in of love in the making.





	1. Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on archive.. Be merciful.

Marinette was done. She was done with the glares, insults and the disappointment evident in everyone's face... Even a fraction of her parents don't believe her. She was going to put a end to it all. So when Ms.Bustier announced that there was going to be a foreign exchange program, I jumped out my seat and ran to her desk. I didn't care to see who was watching me and asked Ms.Bustier to talk in private.  
"Why are you interested in the foreign exchange program Marinette?" Psh. As if she doesn't know.. She literally sat there when the class gangs up on me about Lila. But I need to fool her, if Lila can get her ways through her mouth. I'll get mines with my intelligence.  
"Well, Ms. Bustier I wanted to give another student a chance to see what Paris is all about and maybe fill the gap that has opened between Lila and I.. *cues sad face* I hope things will change..." MS.Bustier looks turned. Bingo! She fell for the puppy dog eyes! Thank kwami for Manon.  
"Okay. I'll see what I can do, I dont know where they will live though.. " Another opening lady luck dont stop me now! " They can live with me in the bakery" MS.Bustier looks at me and smiles and gives me a permission form. I knew she will let them be with me because she's lazy, when I was class president she made me do almost everything except grade papers. Glad that weigh is off my shoulders. Not only do I get to have a friend outside of paris coming here, they won't get tainted by Lila or her loyal followers. This plans is all coming together.  
  



	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is tasked to convince her parents that she isn't lying along with having an exchange student live with them.  
.. But it's not as easy as it seems..

It was time. After weeks of dealing with the classrooms bullshit and filling out the proper paperwork. All I needed to do was convince my parents I'm not lying about Lila. After being "caught" stealing Lila's necklace, my mom wasn't really as trusting but I will prove I'm actually a good daughter. So when the bell rang, I booked it out of the school before you could say,"Akuma". But my luck ran out because Alya is hot on my heels trying to get her daily insult to me about how much of a bully I'm being.. Oh well too bad, today is my day! So when I reach the end of the block, I ran into the secret alley that led me to my favorite hiding spot. It was called "Irresponsible", It had top notch security meaning if you didn't know the secret password or have someone to vouch for you. No entry. I love it so much I get along great with the owner and employees here: they give me a diacount and listening ear to my troubles.. I walk in the cafe, I'm greeted familiar. "Ah.. It's spots and polka dots. Haven't seen you in a while. I look crestfallen at the comment. It's not like I could help it sometimes, it's when the class catches me on my good days; days where I would dress in my newly made designs to show my other friends like Luka, Kagami. And they will bring my self esteem down but, I remind myself that I'm ladybug. The badass saving their sorry asses ALL THE TIME mind you! But it kept me from coming back in fear one of these days they will follow me to my special place and ruin it with their negative loyally to Lila. "I'm back for good this time! Felix.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom. She. Was. Lying. To us all about everything! The necklace and cheat sheet she lies about me having it! Mind you the papers went missing after the test was done, and if forensics just rest the paperwork and necklace it will show that neither has my fingerprints." I was convincing my parents especially mom to have the exchamge student stay at the bakery, but mom was wary at first because of everything that has happened. She sighs and signs the permission slip. "You wouldn't argue so viciously if it was for something simple as catching liars." And what seemed like weeks of tense doubt clouding the bakery, mom finally smiles certain that I'm innocent.

Peter Parker POV

I was told to take a break from heroics and being the teenager I am was against it but, I wanted to be alone and sort out my thoughts and with being peter and Spiderman at the same time was exhausting. I'm in class when I hear the news."Listen students, Paris is hosting a foreign exchange program for certain students and no you do not have to be bilangul to sign up. She wants to have a video chat with you all now.. Please be respectful and listen carefully." And with that she presses " play" on the computer.

???

" Hello! My name is.. Oh come on you stupid camera... There! " The voice is definitely a girl around our age with a heavy accent but she is really good in English language. When the camera cut on, I swear my heart drops ar how gorgeous she is.. She had blueish black hair with Crystal clear blue eyes that screamed pure and freckles?! She was the definition of adorable! Now that I think about it her voice most definitely matches her. It sems I'm not the only stricken with her beauty, the boys were going crazy! Shouting for her to marry them while she looks flustered and confused.

"I'm sorry for technical difficulties.. As I was saying my name is Marinette Dupain- Cheng. And I'm the just of the foreign exchange program! I have a must of those who are qualified to--- " She is interupted by the teacher. " I'm sorry to interupt you but, I thought you could sign up to be part of the exchange program? Marinette looks confused then, she sighs and explains.

" Madam, I think my teachers have gotten lazy again. They didn't want to fair and square of whose to come to Paris and decided to cut the list by 3/4ths. Of course they didnt tell you that.. Well good thing I'm here, or will have some very disappointed students on your hands. So on behalf of Paris I apologize for my superior negligence and carelessness." This girl is... Is something else..

"Welp, back with the list shall we?" Marinette smiled. Dear god was the sun in here because in blinded by beauty and her sincerity! " The people qualified for the foreign exchange program is Peter Parker or Harry Osborne." She- she said my name?! I was on high cloud if this means what I think it means.. Wait Harry?! We are going to compete to get to Paris?!

"Hey! What about the rest?! " Hmm good question. Marinette answers in calm and firm tone," These two students were chosen by the student government because they have the best grades along with leadership skills that surpass any situation and.. Paris is a unknown place to foreigners. So I have been placed to make sure they able to follow simple rules and pledged to protect them in my place. If any thing were to happen to them I will take full responsibilty". Marinette... The teachers and students were silent until Harry stood up and announced," I do not want to be part of the program because I have CEO training. " Oh.. Okay then, um Is Peter Parker here? I would like to recognize him for next week." I immediately stand up and walk towards teacher's desk. She smiles a sun at me and announced. " Congratulations Peter Parker! You are living with me for the next year or more if you like!".


	4. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP! (don't worry it's not too long ago)  
Peter meets up with Tony and clear up any misunderstandings. Marinette and Peter meet.

Peter's point of view

Guess what? It's time for Paris!!! The two weeks has been agonizing. Getting through class seemed like battling the Green goblin all over again, everyone was enamored by Marinette. She was a breathe of fresh air and who gets to hang out with her along with live with her? Me. Peter Parker. The nerd who loves technology and heroes. So, It seemed like nobody had any problems with pushing, taunting and or beating me up because of a trip to Paris with a pretty girl seemed like heaven to most guys in school. I have to admit.. Yes, I would think the same thing but, I still can't be Spiderman whether in New York or not. I get a call from Tony.

''Hey, Kiddo. what's up?''

'You know ''what's up'' I'm going to Paris today and I need to know whether or not to be Spiderman.'

*sigh* "Kid, you can't use your pow- I interrupt him. 'Am I just not needed anymore?! Was I just the backup plan when everything goes to shit huh!?' I was crying hard but, I would never admit that to him. He- He's like a father to me and it just hurts.. I always felt like a burden and didn't know how to do anything which made me more frustrated until Uncle Ben came and pulled me out of stunk. The phone begins to feel hot in my hands and to my ears before Tony speaks again.

"Yes, you was a back-up plan but, this is a different- this person is ruthless and will kill you.. I need you to promise me that you would cut this argument out and please listen to me on this-- do you hear me?'' I say nothing as I answer.

"Fine. Is there anything else you want to say or was that it?" I knew I sounded cold and selfish but, I couldn't find it in myself to care.

'' Peter.. I'll also be staying at Paris for awhile that way you can act like a normal teenager for once...'' he said the wrong thing but, I suddenly was too tired to argue with him. So, I bid him,'' good-bye and stay safe." Then, collapsed crying harder than when uncle Ben died.

2 hours later

I get up and take a shower. Put my clothes on and grabbed my luggage ready to go.

Marinette's point of view

I was so excited. These last two weeks wanted me to give someone a black eye. Alya and her persistence to have me hang out with either Adrien or Lila. Which makes it funny because me and Lila had a ''Talk".

_''So.. Tell me how does it feel to lose all your friends?'' Lila asked with a grin on her face. I mirrored her expression._

_' Well.. At first, it sucked that no one believed me... But, it made me realize that they weren't my friends in the first place. They would ask me to help with all kinds of stuff , which was fine before they would drop **children **at my doorstep. Not fed or had any toys to play with.. it was too much and they didn't care because their ''Everyday ladybug'' was doing their chores. The point is Lila, if you want to use them so badly be my guest.. I forfeit from this war. They are as selfish as they are conniving, I must warn. You will be their new "Everyday ladybug" and you will get everything you want. '' I lured her in so much the girl was drooling at the thought of that much power._

_'See? Was that so bad? I mean think about it, you get more alone time while I get more popularity. win-win! now if you excuse me, Adrien is waiting for me.'' _

_''SEE ya" I smirk as soon as she left the room. The fox has been lured._

So me and Lila can tolerate each other but, since I didn't tell her about my lack of affection for Adrien. She still sometimes would lie through her teeth and taunt me, it makes me laugh harder then ever. Anyway, time to see Jagged.

Jagged Stone wanted me to do another cover for his album. I got sick of my old look so I started to change my color theme more into both ladybug and Marinette so, instead of pants and shirt combo I began to wear dresses, this dress however had no shorts under them since I ran out of material. So I rushed as fast as I can to get this meeting over because I have to pick up the exchange student. While he looks absolutely average, something like instinct told me that boy was not like the rest. It was like he has abnormal reflexes for something that isn't going to harm him.

'' Ah! It's my favorite designer here in the flesh! Come on guys! You have to meet her!" This made me confused. Why was he using plural? My questions were answered by the ''guys'' that came from the hotel.

They were

the mother fucking...

**Avengers**!

I would've faint because it's the Avengers! But I had to be professional so business face on... '_Hello my name is Marinette Dupain Cheng and I design for Jagged Stone here. It's a pleasure to meet you.' _They looked shocked because I was speaking in English.

"Wow. Aren't you fluent? Who taught you English?' Tony Stark/ Iron-man asked.

_'' Well, I was studying for a while exactly when I turned two. I was already learning some languages.''_ _ I refuse the urge to duck my head at the praise I have received_ _._

_'Well.. if you don't mind me asking.. what are you doing here?'' I wanted to be polite but it made no sense for the Avengers to be here..._

''AH! well we have heard that Paris has an exchange program, and you chose one of my student.'' Iron-man said.

''_A student_... does that happened to be Peter Parker?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Damn, She could put the rookies to shame.'' Hawkeye and Black Widow marveled.

''..Did somebody called me?" We all looked to be Peter Parker at the door understandably confused.


	5. Getting to know you

Peter Parker was confused because he heard his name so when he called out he didn't expect Marinette to be there with the Avengers. It brought him melancholy but, hid VERY well. He walked right pass them as if he never saw them and began to speak with Marinette.

"Marinette right? Is this the place I'm staying because it looks awesome!" Peter forgot that he had to slow his words down when Marinette spoke first.

"Nope. This isn't my home but, my friend lives here and my faux- uncle stays here to perform at concerts." Marinette admitted. When will this girl stop being so damn awesome.

Then he noticed something when she spoke," Faux-uncle?" That's when my question was answered. THE JAGGED STONE grabs Marinette from behind surprising her and swing her around as they giggled, that's how I knew who we were talking about.. I want to marry her: smart, pretty, passionate and lovable.

There was a scratchy throat somewhere... Oh! it's behind me, so I turned around with a blank face I could ever pull. Tony seemed to flinch at that.._ Good._ "Nettie, this is my student from New York, Peter Parker.. But, it seems that you already know him." Marinette wiggled out her Jagged's arms and smiled like goddess.. I don't think I can do this! the girl's smile nearly turned me into a puddle of goop. but, someway somehow I managed to be myself around her." Nice to meet you, Marinette. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my internship with Mr.Stark.. I wanted to get in the exchange program through my own hard work." Marinette lets a small but genuine smile and says," I knew I made the right choice. Now, Peter there are some things we need to confirm with you.." Marinette said with a firm but gentle tone that screamed," Important, IMPORTANT pay attention".

I nod my head," Great. As I said, during my video chat a few weeks back Paris is under constant terrorist attack. I need you to be able to do five things. 1) Listen to ME, I don't say this because you are incapable. I say this because I can Show you the akuma app is no joke... People have died Peter and if it weren't for Ladybug... Things will become worse. Before I tell you what akumas are listen to the requirements first okay?" I nod my head, because to be honest I just.. I never really paid anyone(not even Uncle Ben) this much attention before and when Marinette speaks to me, It's not like a parent talking to a child but a parent talking to a parent. Although, I'm not really adult material. I do like being talked to like a regular person.

The Avengers

Tony: I've never seen the kid this focused before.. I mean on missions but not people.

Cap; Read in between the lines, Tony. Peter is smitten with Jagged's niece.

Widow: I mean the girl is fluent in English, she knows how to take charge when she needs to.. the only flaw I see is that she invites people into her. I mean think about it she met Peter two weeks ago and she's already telling him about her connections. She doesn't brag about her life like other do, but she invites people to take advantage of her because of her kindness and overflowing naiveté. 

Hawk: I see what you mean.. But, that doesn't mean we can't take her to S.H.E.I.L.D. I know for sure she'll harden up her emotions and be the best damn spy there is .. besides Widow.

Cap: whoa, whoa. We just met the girl, can't we just get to know her and leave.. what's gotten into you guys? you have not once became attached to any of the people or teenagers we met before.. Why now?

Widow: I don't know... it's like my instincts are screaming at me to take the girl and train her as best as I can.. like she's more than a caring class president that Peter is falling over for but, a warrior.

Hawk: ....Just adopt her already...

Peter Point of view

"Akumas are dark butterflies that targets emotions mostly unstable emotions. This is a big problem because many people are scared of becoming akumas, so much that suicides have climbed up the ladder. Because of their contained emotions, it makes them not only vulnerable to akumas but other people and sadly themselves. That's why I need you to tell me when you feel sad, angry or both. I don't care tell me everything.. because sadly Paris has been becoming more of "You are on your own slate" when it comes down to emotions. " _I didn't know whether to be worried or irritated. This was not the time to be petty and selfish!_

"Are you okay with your emotions Marinette?" The girl stilled but, recover and gave me a sad melancholic smile," I'll tell you. another time Peter promise."

I'll patiently wait.. Nettie.


	6. Feuds & Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former friends come across the bakery with some words and Peter heals an emotionally distraught Marinette.  
Jagged gives Peter the "Talk"  
Black widow takes action on Adding Marinette to S.H.I.E.L.D

TIME SKIP A WEEK LATER ( because I'm lazy)

Peter's point of view

It was a normal day at the bakery, Marinette has told me all the rules of staying Paris and dealing with Akumas. Sadly, I can't become Spiderman so I'm restless something Marinette has noticed and invites me to her secret café shop. I don't remember the name though..."spots and pots?" No, It was "Spots and polka dots!". The place screamed Marinette as it had a chill- out vibe and all the employees and customers knew and loved her dearly. So, we had a good time drinking coffee or tea and eating sweets.. not as good as the Dupain"s but good nevertheless. Marinette was telling me recently about her former friends who've ditched her for tall-tales, and how she came to realize they weren't her friends in the first place. It made me worried because if the circumstances are right, then Marinette could become an Akuma! She was telling me not to believe everything that this Lie-a says and something outside caught her eye soon her face turned into horror. I turn to see who it is but, she grabs my hand and pulls me to where the bathrooms are.. Oh it's the back exit. The manager Elene, calls out for Marinette.

Elene:"Where are you going?  
Marinette: "CODE GREEN,ORANGES,AND BLUE. Peter those are the "friends" I'm talking about.. WE need to go.." I didn't dare ask why the rush.. It was the same for me and Flash. So, I take the intuitive and gently grab her hand to guide her home when we hear Marinette's name called. Marinette takes a deep breath then turns to confront. 

Marinette: "What is it now Alya? THIS girl apparently named Alya looked like a fox. She has wild, curly red/orange hair, brown eyes and skin to match. She wore a plaid red shirt with Capri jeans.

Alya: "I want to know where you've been running off to! And who is this?!" Man this girl is either nosey or obnoxious. Marinette looks more tired now, I was about to say something when someone else spoke.  
??:" Marinette, this needs to stop! We just want to hang out like we use too.. Can you not make everything about you for once?" This seems to really piss off Marinette but, she doesn't say anything she doesn't even acknowledge him. The boy looked like a perfect model child, he probably never had this type of situation before.. He has no right. Pretty boy had blonde hair and greener than nature eyes."  
???: Adrian, it's okay we can hang out another time." The girl also screamed fox but, in a more sinister way. But, when I catch a glance at Marinette she has a small smile on her face. HMM.. I'll ask about that, Alya was still yelling at Marinette.

Alya:" You still didn't answer my question! WHERE HAVE YOU BEE- she is interrupted by Elene. Elene looked furious but, subdued very little before talking to the teenagers.  
''If any of you, rambunctious irritating eyesores set foot in MY BUILDING I will call the police do you hear me? " The harassers all nod their heads and scramble away from the café.  
I felt like an idiot the whole time because I couldn't get a word out.. At least the boy in the blue felt the same, he stayed in the back the entire time. One word: coward. 

"Marinette! Are you okay? I'll murder in your honor!" I was successful in making her laugh and she leans on me for support. (don't be rude! She needs you now) So I wrap my arm around her waist and gently sway left to right." I then turned to Elene, "Can you teach me that?" She laughs then responds.

"If you actually say something next time" She frowns a little bit, but perks up. " It just means you have to gain some confidence then, you'll be tough in no time with Mari's help.

And with that we head home, I asked Sabine (pressures me daily to call her that) to help me make hot chocolate and macaroons. She asks if its for Marinette and confirmed her guess before she left to get everything ready.

Marinette's point of view

Today was going so well! They had to mess it all up! I was finally getting out my shell and becoming friends with Peter then Alya shows up out of nowhere with the group even! Not only did they ruin my evening they found my secret café! I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes...WHY COULDN'T THEY LEAVE ALONE?! WHY CAN'T THEY UNDERSTAND I DON'T WANT TO BE BUDDY-BUDDY WITH A FAKE REPORTER, A COWARD, A LIAR AND A ASSHOLE WHO SO FULL OF HIMSELF TO UNDERSTAND ANYONE'S ELSE FEELINGS! I didn't realize until too late of the Akumas flapping its wing towards me when I'm hugged from behind. I look sideways at Peter, he looks worried and even worse scared while he prevented the akumatization of me it did nothing for him to stop worrying so I turn to hug him back he relaxes immediately into my embrace. We sit there for awhile when Peter moves to stand I pull away but, I -I really missed the heat he gave off the hug... I also noticed the akumas flapping way with white wings.

"I made hot chocolate and macaroons with your mother, I knew you were stressed so... HERE!" He looked so shy and tense it was cute. Cute??? I shrug that thought off before smiling and grabbing the treats and walking towards my balcony.

"You have a balcony?!"

"Yes. now let's eat some macaroons." He chuckles and aids me on the balcony. We just sit there and watch the busy streets below and beautiful stars above. I felt a little sleepy so I used Peter's shoulder.

Peter's phone rings a new message and squeals in delight before the phone was practically shoved in my face. it reads, " Hey there its me Jagged Stone and I want to talk to you about my niece aka Marinette".

What is uncle up to now? I screenshot the message and send it to uncle's wife, aunt Penny. That will wake her up.

**Text messages between Peter and Jagged stone**

**Pied peter: Hello. Mr.Stone.**

**Rock and stone: Drop the formalities. It's just stone. I want to know if you will actually protect Nettie and not use her little those ungrateful little shits...**

**Pied Peter: Well, we were hanging out when her "friends" came and ruin eveything... I didn't get to say anything... I looked a complete fool.**

**Rock and stone: ...I didn't think you'll tell me the truth kid. I'll tell you what I will help you with confidence and you will protect Nettie from those back stabbers... Deal?**

**Pied Peter: deal! How did you know whether or not I was telling the truth?**

**Rock and stone: I had eyes at that cafe, Marinette goes to as a getaway... I was The one who recommended the cafe.**

It was at that moment Peter knew not to mess around with Jagged Stone.

**Avenger's headquarters New York**

**Black widow: "I still believe she can make it into this program.. but, first I want to test her eligibility."**

Hawkeye:" What do you have in mind?"

**Black widow: "It a crazy one .. I'll warn you now.. I say we sick agents on her and see if she has any potential." **

**Widow's idea is instantly met with rebuttal.**

_Captain America: Are you INSANE?! what if this isn't the girl we are looking for?! What if she is traumatize or even worse goes to the media? What if she's hurt because of our negligence?  
_**Black widow:" Then I will take full responsible since I convinced myself it was a good idea and that counts as me being the criminal here.." **There was no noises of rebuttal or argument so the meeting was officially over.

I'll be back probably Saturday or so.. don't get you hopes up! Oh! and I have many other fanfictions on fanfiction.net.. check it out if you want:

username : lolamclain

description: it has a pic of under converses

lol with an a out!


	7. First day of school.... Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack on Marinette  
Peter's first day of school

It was Peter's first day of Dupont high school. Peter woke up in the visitors room that the Dupain's generously let him stay in... He if he was being honest, he didn't want to leave to go to the worst school imaginable if what Marinette was a source to go by... A knock on his door made him realize it was probably time for breakfast. Also that he still hasn't said answered to the knock at the door.

"C-come in!" I yelled at the door and it slowly opened up to Marinette looking beautiful as usual. She was wearing everything Jagged stone. Crop-top, jeans with holes to see... No! Don't be a pervert! She smiles and I swear I saw sunlight peer through her cheeks. 

"Good morning, Peter! It's time to go!" This caused me to look at the clock we still had fifteen minutes left. Peter turns with questions and she bears me to the marks.

"I know it's still early but... I had a record of being late and recently Lila has convinced Ms. Bustier that it's not fair for me to be late. Even if I'm just one of two minutes late it's detention for me." _That's not fair! I mean being late was bad but, why is she being targeted! I was getting angry for mistreating my friend._

"Marinette, I'm feeling angry and I want to kick the schools ass. " She immediately got to work, she ran to her room and got a Ladybug themed stress ball and gave him a soul crushing hug. He could tell she made the stress ball it had her initials on it... Stress and depression should **never **get this bad you have to make your own personal Stress ball.

She lets me go and looks around for any akumas and when she doesn't she smiles and heads towards the door. 

" Hurry up Peter...and Thank you for worrying about me. " I nodded and got up heading downstairs with Marinette in the lead. We greet her parents and head to school.

"Hey, Nettie. Why did you smile when that other girl showed up?" She looks surprised before relaxing.

" That was Lila. The girl who made my life a living hell. I recently let her have her reign over the school... But she just signed up for her own personal hell , having to keep up with all those lies and fulfilling her classmates with promises that only she can "finish". Marinette was something else instead of doing direct she's letting the sheep get eaten by the wolf. Then an idea pops in my head...

" Do you record her lies, and your classmates abuse? " She turns to me about to answer when I sense someone following us. 

" Marinette, I need you to not freak out but someone following us... " I see her eyes narrow and she becomes vigilant and sharp, I was seeing a completely different personality... And I fucking love it. The man that's following us... He looks similar... WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE!!!

Before I could blink the man comes running at us and I move to push Marinette out the way. She staggers but, I'm busy dodging and pushing the guy into oblivion. Marinette looks at me before she smiles. It's not her normal smiles it's a little more dangerous.

" Can I join you in your ass kicking? " I bow dramatically and say, " Yes. You may... Scarlet" She kicks into action. Literally. She Roadhouse kicks a guy into a sign then Black widow type acrobatics a guys neck to repeatedly on punch in the face. In my life, I will marry Marinette Dupain Cheng. 

Marinette finished the guys off and walks to a dude who looks wrecked, grabbing his collar she spoke. " Who are you? "

"I'm agent Vincent. I work for the Avengers and..."

" I KNEW IT! GOD DAMN IT! " _It was one thing to make me feel inadequate and now they are recruiting Marinette right in my face!?_

_ "_P-Peter... I need you to calm down and give me a hug." I was so mad that I was losing air and duck now I'm panicking. .. I feel someone hug me and I look down to see Marinette and I can slowly but surely feel the air coming back into my lungs. I hear a flapping sound and turn to see a purple akuma centimeters from my face where my noses is... Marinette saved me yet again huh?

"Have you called down yet because we are going to talk about all your problems... You hear me!? This is your first week here and your emotions is off the chain... And you sir, have a lot of explaining to do but, for now we have five minutes before the bell rings and we will be late and I'll get detention.

The agent nods and said for both of us to meet up behind the school. Totally not suspicious definitely not.

We ran full speed to school and I learn something get again... Marinette is the pretty female human version of the roadrunner. Hands down. We make it with three minutes to spare and immediately smacked with a loud, annoying piercing wail of a nosy bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello fellow readers. This fanfics birthday is today of one year ago, my cringe ass made my first miraculous fanfiction. But as time went by the less I was motivated to write along with all the problems that I had this year. I'm deleting this fanfic and I'm going to practice my writing by myself.   
  


Its also unfair how long I had you all look forward to a new chapter but have them be absolute shit in spelling and substance, I know the feeling because I read more fanfics than I do write them. So now that I tried my hand at it, and faced the writers blocks, the absolute need to chug coffee and cry about the lack of time and stress I experience in my daily life... I'm going to return with fanfics better than the garbage I tried to feed.


End file.
